eoafandomcom-20200213-history
Mercenaries
In the Ancient World many nations used mercenaries to help fill their ranks. For example the Roman military hired mercenaries in the Greco-Roman War. ---- Mikhael Egorii warband included : Sauromatae Fat Aexsdzhytae (Sarmatian Horse-Archers) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/Romamerc_fat_aexs.gif Sarmatian troops were greatly used by any nation that could afford their services. In the use of the Sarmation tribes, these units would be used to swarm, mounted archers riding sturdy steppe ponies is the backbone of most Sarmatian armies and, if adequately handled, they can be a very effective force all by themselves. Most enemies will be slower or have a shorter range. The horse archers can keep peppering them with arrows for hours or days, evading if approached and closing in only when casualties and loss of cohesion have sufficiently weakened their foes. Typical horse archers, however, are not particularly well-suited for hand-to-hand combat. Armour and heavy weapons are expensive and so are the big horses that can deal with the added weight: only nobles and kings can afford such luxuries. Hence, typical horse archers carry little or no armour and are likely to suffer if forced into melee against most adversaries. ---- Rauxsa-alanna Baexdzhyntae (Roxolani Riders) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/Romamer_alanna_baex.gif These units would be used to deal more of a striking blow to more well equipped units. As raiders this unit would be perfect to smash supply lines. Lancers represent a shift of emphasis in Sarmatian warfare from mounted archery and attrition towards furious charges and shock combat. Equipped with the kontos, a long lance over 4 m long that they wield two-handed, and wearing good scale armour, Roxolani Riders can deliver a charge that few foes, mounted or foot, can withstand. A solid wall of pike or spear points will still be largely immune to such frontal attacks. However, many horse archers still fight alongside the lancers and the lancers themselves carry bows and are adept at the feigned flight and all the other steppe manoeuvres that can throw an enemy into disorder. In addition to kontos, bow and scale armour, a longsword completes the lancer’s panoply. ---- In other nations, such as the Egyptian Empire and the Antigonid Empire would use those who would migrate into their borders. Often giving those that did this with land grants. Galatikoi Kleruchoi (Galatian Heavy Infantry) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/ptol_galatikoi_kleruchoi.gif Galatians were used as mercenaries by all the Diadochoi, but none used them as extensivly as did the Ptolemaioi. The Ptolemaioi imported Galatai and other Keltoi and gave them land and peasants in the Fayuum depression and other areas in return for their services as reliable heavy infantry. Their equipment reflects their position and wealth within the Egyptian forces. They are armored in good quality mail and wear light linen shirts and trousers. They were given bronze Attic-style Hellene helmets in place of their old equipment, and took to these rather well. They have excellent morale and discipline, since their whole purpose in life (other than turning a profit on their estates) is the service of the Ptolemaios kingdom in war. They should be used as a heavy infantry force in keeping with the knowledge that they outmatch most other eastern heavy infantry. They are impetuous but well trained and capable of keeping good order, their only serious weakness is cavalry. ---- Galatikoi Lavotuxri (Galatian Heavy Cavalry) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/seleukid_lavotuxri.gif The Lavotuxri are cavalrymen, made up of young Galatian nobles and aristocrats of military age. They fight in the same manner as Gallic cavalry in Western Europe, although they wear tunics of brighter colors to better stand the Anatolian heat. They are equipped with Gallic-style chain mail, Gallic helmets and large round shields. They also carry Celtic longswords and spears. Their horses, if not stolen are imported from the steppes north the Pontos Euxine, Armenia or even Media. The Lavotuxri are good medium cavalry, well able to do their part on the battlefield as long as they are used in that role. ---- Galatikoi Kluddolon (Galatian Shortswordsmen) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/galatian_kluddolon.gif The Kluddolon (Klud-oh-lon; "Sword Bearers") make up a light levy of Galatian warriors. They are young, and fairly unreliable due to this. However, they part of the common levies that accompany Galatian chiefs; as such, mercenary Galatians would be accompanied by many men of this class of warrior. They are used as light, mobile warriors to hit in short strikes, or used on flanks. They were also historically used to break phalanxes. ---- Mercenary Greeks Misthophoroi Hoplitai http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/merc_hoplitai.gif Even though the Macedonian phalangitai has become the dominant infantry type among the Hellenic powers, the hoplitai of old, those who fight in much the same manner as the Hellenes of Thermopylai, Marathon and Plataiai did, are still around defending their poleis. Each hoplites is equipped with linen or leather armor, an aspis shield, greaves, the attic style helmet and of course, his spear. Their equipment might have changed since the battles of a centuries past, but their tactics has not. The hoplitai still fight in the phalanx formation, often eight man deep whose purpose is to advance forward upon the enemy line, tie them and to whittle them down through attrition. ---- Misthophoroi Peltastai http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/merc_peltastai.gif The Peltastai is a type of elite skirmisher that sacrifices heavy arms and armor for mobility and range. They are armored in linen and carry a medium sized ovular shield. Originally, they carried a crescent shaped ‘pelta’ shield, originated in Thrake and gave the Peltastai their name, but this was phased out in the fourth century. Their armaments consist of several javelins and a sword. This panoply makes them light and mobile, but still able to engage in melee after their javelins have been thrown. They are a versatile unit but one must remember that their primary arms are javelins, and they are not equipped to stand toe to toe with heavier infantry. Their role is one of speed, harassment, and critical flanking maneuvers. ---- Misthophoroi Hippeis http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/merc_hippeis.gif Greek cavalry is not the most awe inspiring and powerful in the world, but they are no slouches either. Hippeis are a mix of good old fashioned Greek know-how with the practical needs for an effective medium cavalry force. The result is the wedding of linen armor, attic helmets, and hoplon shields to cavalry spears and the xiphos, which produces a warrior with excellent all-round equipment. Since they are mainly drawn from elite nobility, these cavalrymen have high morale and good discipline. They ride stout horses whose stock was imported from the north. They are an able, if not spectacular, medium cavalry. ---- Toxotai Kretikoi (Cretan Archers) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/merc_cretan_archers.gif The island of Crete is renown for it's archers, and Cretans renown for their reputation as liars and brigands. These men hire themselves out as mercenaries for almost any Mediterranean power who can afford them, as their skills are often unmatched by other archers. Apart from their bow, they also have short swords and they wear hardened linen armor and carry a small shield. Not only are the Cretans good archers, but they can also fare well in melee, although against similarily equipped opponents. ---- The following are tribes that often were hired as mercenaries from all over. Goidilic Daernaghta (Goidilic Spearmen) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/goidilic_daernaght.gif The Daernaghta (Dor-nukt-ah; "Spearmen") are the most basic warriors of the Goidilic (Gaelic or Goedelic) tribes, and are thankfully cheap to maintain. They fight as spearmen, with good quality, reinforced spears. The Daernaghta are only semi-professional. They work and train about four months a year, than rotate back to working as farmers, craftsmen, fishermen, etc., while their replacements go to train and fight. They are expensive to outfit compared to most light spearmen, but they are comparatively well trained and high spirited. ---- Laecha (Goidilic Light Infantry) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/goidilic_laecha.gif The Laecha (Lush-ah; "Soldiers") are the backbone of the early Goidilic (Gaelic or Goedelic) warrior society. They are well trained, fairly organized, and willing to fight for their patrons always. They are equipped, firstly, with several darts thrown at very short range, with very heavy heads made so they can go through armor, shields, and helmets. They also have well made shields, and an iron sword, the Laecha are able melee combatants, prepared to engage enemy infantry, even those of seemingly slightly superior quality. Their scaith (shield) is well taken care of, it is never taken to a fight in disrepair if there is time to fix it. Their weapons are sacred, and a warrior's respect for his weapons shows his respect for his tribe, because it is the weapons in his hands that will defend his people, and he cannot properly defend them if his weapons are rusted, dented, or broken. These warriors are made to engage most any threat at need. ---- Ordmhornaghta (Goidilic Heavy Infantry) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/goidilic_ordmhornaght.gif The Ordmhornaghta (Ord-mer-nukt-ah) are a type of Goidilic (Gaelic or Goedelic) heavy infantry; they're rare, experienced, and very wealthy. The wield massive, two-handed hammers, imitating Dagda, "the good god"; they smash and crush attackers, break armor, and smash cavalry mounts. These men are small in number, but they serve a strong purpose on a battle field, though they are slow to be mustered, and small in number. However, their weapons, skill, and fair quality armor, allow them to be used as strong anti-armor infantry. Their main disadvantage is impetousness; Celtic religious fanatics are not known for their restraint in most matters, combined with the essence of a Celtic warrior's lust for glory, they are extremely impetous, and are quick to break their loose formation. ---- Deaisbárd (Goidilic Noble Infantry) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/goidilic_infantry_deaisbard.gif The Deaisbárd (Dayth-burd; "Chief's Entourage") are Goidilic chiefs and their retainers. Equipped better than other Goidilic soldiers, they're also generally far more experienced; this accounts for their position as retainers of a chief. There are literally hundreds of chiefs though, beholden to chieftans, who are beholden to lesser kings, beholden to a high king. They carry throwing spears and longer iron swords than other swordsmen would often have a chance to carry. Their experience, high morale, and strength of their attacks make them valuable, and their presence inspires others to fight. ---- Uachtarach DuboGaiscaocha (Goidilic Armoured Shock Infantry) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/goidilic_infantry_uacht.gif Uachtarach DuboGaiscaocha, "Noble Black Warriors", are an absolute elite of all of the Goidilic tribes. They stem from only a single tribe, the influential Iverni (descendants of the Vasci - Iberians invaders of Hibernia). They are armored in Ceannlann (Shawn-lun), "Fish Scale". It is a layer of scales upon linen, upon chain. This multi-layer armor covers their body, and is nearly impenetrable. These nobles are so called for the black markings on their weapons. They are always of an incredibly small number, their armor is actually probably inherited, due to the great expense and difficulty in producing it. Their faces are hidden behind a chain veil, giving them a truly otherwordly appearance. Their skill at arms is insurmountable, their armor is all but impenetrable. While tiny in number, they can defeat much larger numbers, and are nearly unstoppable. They are loyal, but somewhat lethargic, difficult to rouse to battle, requiring great deals of compensation, but they are easily among the greatest warriors in the known world. However, their slim numbers ensure they must be used wisely, or else be thrown away. ---- Belgae Batacorii http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/belgae_infantry_batacorii.gif Batacorii are the file warriors of the Belgae, a group of extremely fierce tribes that were highly independent, well trained and experienced in war. Shunning the 'comforts' often afforded the members of the 'civilised' states, they pride themselves on their rugged way of life, their toughness of mind and body and their skill at arms. ---- Milnaht http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/belgae_infantry_milnaht.gif The Milnaht (Mel-not; "Great Men") are a very fierce group of warriors. With lands in the north of Gaul, south of Britain, and middle of Hibernia, the Belgae have spread themselves over a fairly wide area. They are a fair mix of Britons and Gauls, with portions of the more civilized Gallic culture mixed into the more tribal and fierce culture of the Britons. They still wear bronze helmets and sometimes employ bronze weapons as back ups. However, they use a great deal of iron in swords, spear, javelin and arrow heads, and chain shirts worn by their nobles. The professional warriors of the Belgae are bare chested warriors with a long, bronze rimmed shield, and bronze helmet, and sometimes painted with the elaborate designs popular to the Britons. Their ferocity and skill with their swords and shields make them capable of standing against slightly heavier warriors. They are also capable of sapping, and have a penchant for undermining walls, making them valuable to any army of Britons marching into Europe, where they are bound to encounter stone fortifications. If the Gauls or a tribe of Britons ever managed to incorporate Belgae regions into their lands, they would undoubtedly try and use them in battle. Aside from their charge, they form an impressive, tight 'shieldwall' type of formation, to resist opposing charges. ---- Taramannos http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/belgae_cavalry_taramonnos.gif The Taramonnos (Tar-ay-mon-os; "Thunderers") were the light cavalry of the Belgae. Devoted to the thunder god, Tarannis, they were said to replicate the sound of thunder in their attacks; a somewhat disturbing trait at least. They are lighter than the horsemen of the Gauls, but fight in a similar manner. They throw javelins and use charge and retreat tactics to weaken and eventually break an enemy, in concert with infantry charges, and harrying tactics to weaken marching foes. Depicted on their shields are symbols of their chosen patron, Tarannis, the symbol of thunder and lightning. ---- Remi Mairepos http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/belgae_cavalry_remimairepos.gif The Remi were famed horsemen. Brave, unrelenting, and powerful, their cavalry could ride over opposition, and rout numerically superior enemies; their Mairepos (Mar-ep-os; "Great Horses") were able to smash infantry and their armor, shields, and weapons were of good quality, and their skill was unquestionable. They were superior to other Gallic heavy cavalry, but they hailed only from one tribe, and like any cavalry would be vulnerable to longspears and pikes. All the same, properly employed, they could turn a losing situation into a victory. ---- Baltic Karas Viras (Baltic Light Spearmen) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/baltic_karas_viras.gif By 3rd century BC, the proto-baltic tribes inhabiting forest of eastern Europe already divided themselves into West and East Balts. There were already significant cultural differences between the two. The western ones came in contact with more civilized people of Europe, settled and begun excavating amber, the Gold of Baltic. Combined, this gave them civilization boost and set them apart from their eastern kindred. The eastern Balts, it is believed, remained semi-nomad, with rare, scattered settlements on hills. Mixed with Ugro-finnian tribes of the north, they traded textiles and products of forest with Scythians and Sarmatians. Even when roman traders arrive in these lands 300 years later, they note a difference between civilized Aesti, living on the coast, and nomad Fenni, living in the forest. ---- Kirslininkas (Baltic Light Infantry) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/baltic_kirslininkas.gif By 3rd century BC, the proto-baltic tribes inhabiting forest of eastern Europe already divided themselves into West and East Balts. There were already significant cultural differences between the two. The western ones came in contact with more civilized people of Europe, settled and begun excavating amber, the Gold of Baltic. Combined, this gave them civilization boost and set them apart from their eastern kindred. The eastern Balts, it is believed, remained semi-nomad, with rare, scattered settlements on hills. Mixed with Ugro-finnian tribes of the north, they traded textiles and products of forest with Scythians and Sarmatians. Even when roman traders arrive in these lands 300 years later, they note a difference between civilized Aesti, living on the coast, and nomad Fenni, living in the forest. ---- Lankininkas (Baltic Archers) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/baltic_lankininkas.gif By 3rd century BC, the proto-baltic tribes inhabiting forest of eastern Europe already divided themselves into West and East Balts. There were already significant cultural differences between the two. The western ones came in contact with more civilized people of Europe, settled and begun excavating amber, the Gold of Baltic. Combined, this gave them civilization boost and set them apart from their eastern kindred. The eastern Balts, it is believed, remained semi-nomad, with rare, scattered settlements on hills. Mixed with Ugro-finnian tribes of the north, they traded textiles and products of forest with Scythians and Sarmatians. Even when roman traders arrive in these lands 300 years later, they note a difference between civilized Aesti, living on the coast, and nomad Fenni, living in the forest. ---- Medininkas (Baltic Archers) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/baltic_medininkas.gif Each of these units all had the basic describition, of where they settled and how they became what they are. ---- Category:Military